


Better than rhetoric

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the best reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than rhetoric

Sirius fell silent, looking down at him. Harry looked back into his confused, faintly accusing eyes. His godfather was trying very hard to understand, but he wasn’t doing all that well.

“Why?” Sirius asked again. “Why him? Why _Snape_?”

He’d been asking that one question for the last hour or more. The first few times, Harry had tried to give a proper answer, but it hadn’t seemed to sink in at all. The last few times, he’d stayed silent, and eventually Sirius had simply begun talking again to cover the silence.

This time, it seemed he was actually ready to listen.

“Because I love him,” Harry said quietly, “and he loves me.”

The simple statement had more of an effect than all of his earlier rhetoric, than the exercise of the eloquence he had needed to learn out of a sense of self-preservation.

Sirius blinked. He looked at Harry for a minute longer. Then he nodded, once, reluctantly.

“That… I don’t like. But I can understand.”


End file.
